Please Come Home
by xObrOken 15
Summary: This got deleted...rnrnNumbuh 4 is at war and his wife, numbuh 3 is at home with a kid and some on the way. if anyone can tell me why my stories keep getting deleted plz review and tell me! thank you
1. Please Come Home

i dont own KND or this song by SHe DAisy. i also know that there is a story close to this plz DONT think i copied them!

numbuh 4 is at war and is married to numbuh 3. they have a son that is like numbuh 4 in all way except for his eyes they are violet and his hair is black. Also numbuh 3 is pregnant! they are all adults around 26

Numbuh 3's POV

'Stupid groceries you always fall out of the bag' i thought when i bent down to pick them up. 'OH that hurt i hope i didnt hurt the baby!' i thought suddenly worried.

"Mah!"Klye said probably hearing my groan.

"Are ya ok?" he asked me with him big lavender eyes. My God he looks just likeWally at 5. i sighed slightly feeling my eyes start to prick with unwanted tears. I promised myself that I would never ever cry in front of Kyle. 'Wally where are you?'

"Im fine sweety, its just hard bending down because of the new baby." I said. "Oh, so is the baby a boy or gurl? Ah wanna little sister so ah can take care of her loik dad took care of you" he said with Wally's accent. "Well we'll see in a couple of weeks." i said rubbing my stomach and feeling a kick. "Common Klye lets wash up for dinner" I said smiling. After dinner I tucked him in and kissed him goodnight. "Noight ma" he said sleepily. "Sweet dreams Klye" i wispered.

_I put away the groceries  
And I take my daily bread  
I dream of your arms around me  
As I tuck the kids in bed  
_

_  
I don't know what you're doin'  
And I don't know where you are  
But I look up at that great big sky  
And I hope you're wishin' on that same  
bright star  
_

_I wonder, I pray _

_  
_Kuki praying:

Dear God,

please keep Wally safe where ever and what ever he's doing. Bring him home safe God please! I dont want my little baby and Klye growing up without their daddy.

Amen

Then i laid down and turned on the radio slofty like every night. country always helped me sleep. SHe Daisy came on...

_  
Chorus:   
And I sleep alone  
I cry alone  
And it's so hard livin' here on my own  
So please, come home soon  
(Come home soon)_

I got up and looked out the window at all of the stars wondering if Wally was looking at the stars too. I tugged at the necklace around my neck, a penny that Wally gave my when we first met, it was from Austraila. I gave him one too only it was from my home, Japan. I laid back down and tried to go back to sleep.

_I know that we're together  
Even though we're far apart  
And I'll wear our lucky penny 'round my neck  
Pressed to my heart_

I wonder, I pray

(Repeat Chorus)

I couldn't sleep so i turned on the Tv it showed soilders and wives reuniting and dancing around like a wedding dace. It was... beautiful. Tears fell down my face so I turned it off. And wrote my nightly letter to Wally. Then i finaly got to sleep.

_Bridge:  
I still imagine your touch  
It's beautiful missing something that much  
But sometimes love needs a fighting chance  
So I'll wait my turn until it's our turn to dance_

I wonder, I pray 

Second Chorus:  
I sleep alone  
I cry alone  
Without you this house is not a home  
So please, come home soon  


The next day:

"Kyle come down here sweetie!" I yelled up the stairs. "Ya ma?" he said. "Were goin to Aunt Abby's house in case the baby comes ok?" "YAY i get to play with Alexander!" he yelled "Go get your things" i told him watching him run up the stairs. Alexander was Nigle's and Abby's son. Hoagie was staying with them too he wanted to build stuff for the baby, he was married to Tori and they had a daughter named Isabell. We drove to the house and Klye ran off to play with Alex and Bell (alexander and Issabell) Meanwhile i talked to Hoagie, Abby, Nigle,and Tori. "I miss him so much you guys!" i said "Don't worry girl, he'll be back soon." Abby said trying to comfort me. "Yea he cant be gone too long" Tori added. "Quite right Tori, Im sure he'll be back by the time the baby is born." Nigle said confidently. "I guess" i said. "Speakin of the baby i buuilt all of this great stuff ofr you!" Hoagie said. I looked over all of thie stuff."It looks AMAZING" i said giving him a big hug. Then every one wnet to sleep._  
Third Chorus:  
I walk alone   
I try alone  
I'll wait for you, don't want to die alone  
So please, come home soon_

Come home soon  
Come home soon

I woke up suddenly in the middle of the night to find my water broke. I screamed. "AHHH ITS COMING". Every one came into the room and got ready fast. Abby, Nigle, and Hoagie rushed me to the hospital. Tori stayed behind to watch the kids.

I got checked into the hospital and told Hoagie to try and get in touch with Wally...

To be continued

i like this chap actualy! pretty good but what do you guys think? RR plz!


	2. Letters From Home

YAY this is chap 2! im so happy i got reviews.... thank you all .

chap 2 is about numbuh 4 waiting for letters well from home. Numbuh 4 will get letters from a lot of people and thats what keeps him going especialy the ones from kuki. this song is by Jhon Michael Montgomery and its called Letters From Home  
once again i dont own KND or this song only Tori, Klye, the new baby, and the ideas blah blah blah u get the idea. O and i own

Numbuh 4's POV

"Yo Wally, you have mail" said Chris.

"Thanks man, who's it from this tiome?" I asked, taking the envelope from him.

"Uhh from your mom i think...oh this came to" he said handing me a tin of something that smelled like cookies.

"Yep it is..." said tryng to open the envelope and passing the open tin around to all of my buddies.

_Dear son, it's almost June  
I hope this letter catches up with you  
And finds you well  
It's been dry  
But they're callin' for rain   
Everything's the same old same  
In Johnsonville  
Your stubborn old daddy  
Ain't said too much  
But I'm sure you know   
He sends his love_

And she goes on...  
In a letter from home  


'Wally my son I wish you were here with Kuki agian. She is a couple weeks away from being due. I saw her the other day walking with Kyle out of the grocery store, my, her tummy is big. That means the baby is healthy im so glad. Kyle looks more and more like you every day some time i almost call him Wally. Well I miss you son and so does you daddy even though he hasn't writen. We both love you so much, be safe son. Oh and share the cookies with your friends... Enjoy!

Love,

Mom'

_  
I hold it up and show my buddies  
Like we ain't scared  
And our boots ain't muddy  
And they all laugh  
Like there's something funny  
'Bout the way I talk  
When I say, 'Mamma sends her best, ya'll'_

I fold it up and put it in my shirt  
Pick up my gun and get back to work  
And it keeps me drivin' on  
Waitin' on letters from home

I put it near my heart and sat eating the cookies with the fellas.

"Hey guys, how long have we been here so far?" i asked

"About 8 and a half monthes why?" Chris said

"No reason, just wondered." i said quickly.

Really though it has been 8 and a half monthes since ive seen anybody i love. i miss them soo much, i hope this war is over soon.

Sirens going off'-

"Common guys lets kick some butts!" I yelled.

The next day:

"Wally man you got more mail haha it smells like perfume it must be from Kuki huh." Derek said handing me a thick envelope.

it did smell like purfume, like jasmines and roses just like kuki does. I opened it...

_My dearest love, it's almost dawn  
I've been lyin' here all night long   
Wonderin' where you might be  
I saw your mamma  
And I showed her the ring  
Man on the television  
Said something  
So I couldn't sleep  
But I'll be alright,  
I'm just missin' you   
And this is me kissin' you  
X's and O's in a letter from home   
_

'Dearest Wally,

How are you doing honey? i hope well. Kyle is doing good he drew a picture of what he wanted to be when he grows up. guess what it was it was you. He loves you a lot and prays for you like we've all been doing. Well the envelope is full of pictures including that one. Well i saw your mom the other day and we talked for a little bit. She's doing good. The baby is too, its due soon and i hope you'll be here for it. I love you so much come home soon safe and sound.

All my Love,

Kuki_  
I hold it up and show my buddies  
Like we ain't scared  
And our boots ain't muddy  
And they all laugh  
'Cause she calls me honey,  
But they take it hard  
'Cause I don't read the good parts_

I fold it up and put it in my shirt  
Pick up my gun and get back to work  
And it keeps me drivin' on  
Waitin' on letters from home

The next day:

I went through the mail to see if i had any and saw a letter that was from someone unexpected... lets see i got one from my mom, Nigle, Hoagie, Abby, and even Tori. My dad hasnt, until now.

_Dear son, I know I ain't written  
Sittin' here tonight alone in the kitchen   
It occurs to me  
I might not have said it  
So I'll say it now...  
'Son, You make me proud'  
_

Dear Walleby,

I know you hate that name son but you are named after your grandfather who also went to war and fought valiantly. I Know i havn't said it but im very proud of you for doing things that i never was brave anough to do. I miss you come home as soon as can. ill pray to God for your saftey.

Love,

Dad_  
I hold it up and show my buddies  
Like we ain't scared  
And our boots ain't muddy  
But no one laughs  
'Cause there's ain't nothin' funny  
When a soldier cries  
And I just wipe my eyes  
_

Tears were in my eyes and they started to fall. I wiped my eyes as i heard the alarms again._  
I fold it up and put it in my shirt  
Pick up my gun and get back to work  
And it keeps me drivin' on  
Waitin' on letters from home  
_

After the mission

(Wally writing in a journal)

I want... no i need to be with the people i love especialy Kuki, i need to be by her side. Especialy since the baby is comming soon....

(Normal)

RING!

I took out my cell phone and pushed the button. "Hello?" i said

"Wally? thank God I found you, its Hoagie..." a voice said

I cut him off "Hoagie how are ya buddy?" i asked

"Never mind that now Kuki's in labor."

My mouth dropped in shock.

"Tell the general and he'll let me com get you" he said over a roar i asumed was a plane.

'Roight" i said hurriedly.

"Sir my wife is in labor and my friend is comming to fly me home i need to leave may i?" i asked pleading.

"Fine, we'll see you in a couple of weeks" he said saluting. "tell Kuki i said hello."

"I will" i said running to where numbuh 2 just landed.

'thank God he's Kuki's uncle' i thought jumping onto the plane and we took off.

To be continued

So what did you guys think RR please!


	3. Tough Lil Boys pt 1

Hey guys sorry i havent updated in a while but ive been busy tryin to pull up my grades cuz i just got my report card n im safe. lol well in this chapter numbuh 4 has to make it to the hospital in time or he'll miss the birth of his baby. Im not gonna be very graphic cuz ive never really witnessed an actual child birth. hope you dont mind. well another country song but as soon as i can im changin to other types, i just thought this song would be perfect for this chapter. and its called "Tough lil boys' by Gary Allen. If youve seen the music video you know why i picked this song.... and here we go! im spliting this into two parts so that i can get out of my writers block. O one more thing they avoided decommisioning some how... i dont know its easier to write the memories.

Chapter 3 part one

Numbuh 4's POV

_Well I never once  
Backed down from a punch  
Well I'd take it square on the chin  
Well I found out fast  
A bully's just that  
You've got to stand up to him  
So I didn't cry when I got a black eye  
As bad as it hurt, I just grinned  
_

"Hurry Numbuh 2! We have ta make it, I cant miss this."I said hurriedly.

"We're going as fast as we can go! Man, Ive never seen you in this worried, and i mean EVER your always calm and tough. Well, I do remember one time when Count Spankulot was "inside the treehouse", you remember?"

"Yea i remembuh it was Nigel though and all of us got spanked cept for Numbuh 5. I miss those days a lot we always got to kick butt....", I said sighing.

"What the heck do you think your doing now?! Instead of fighting adults for the freedom of kids your fighting terrorists for the freedom of the country! That is a great honor I dont know if im brave enough to even try." he said looking at me with amazement. "Face it Wally you were always the tough one and you still are", he said finnaly.

"Yea well I dont know anymore, what if i have ta leave agian and leave Kuki, Kyle, and the new baby all alone I'd be worried about them every second of the day. What if the baby gets sick and what if it grows up not knowing me, what if...." I said fast.

"Wally! Slow down man now i see whats happenin, your goin backward your the tough one so calm down none of those things will happen" he said.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked.

"I just am" he said confidently

'Hold on Kuki im comming' i thought as we flew faster over the ocean.

_But when tough little boys grow up to be dads  
They turn into big babies again._

We finally landed outside the hospital and i rushed in while the plane was still shutting down. I busted through the doors and ran up to the dest where a lady sat.

"Kuki Sanban Beatles?"

"Sir, calm down. I'll check one moment." she said typing into the computer. "Shes on the third floor, room 4." she told me

I ran to the elevator but it was full of people so i ran to the stairs and went up the three flights to the third floor. Then i ran while reading the door numbers... "9.....8.....7.....6....5...4!" i said bursting through the door. Nigel and Abby gasped and hurried over to where i stood panting. "Waly come on shes in labor!" said Abby. Nigel lead me to the room where Kuki was laing on the table in great pain. "Kuki!" i said running over to her.

"Wally! Im so glad your here!" she said looking at me. Then she got a really pained look on her face and groaned. I wiped her face and bent down next to her

"Iome here now dont worry love ill be here from now on" i said looking into her deep lavender eyes.

She smiled and i I bent down to kiss her. I held the kiss long taking in all of the feelings that i havent felt for so long. Then i broke the kiss and told her "I love you so much."

"I love you too" she told me.

Then she screamed so loud i was afraid she was dying. I clutched her hand, which she squeased till it turned bright red.

"I'm sorry Wally!" she said opening her eyes a little bit.

"its ok" I assured her. "Dont worry about it Im the tough one remember?" i said winking at her.

She let out a small laugh and then screamed again.

"Ok one more push and it should be out" the doctor told us.

"Wally im scared" she said.

"Kuki do you remember how scared you were when you had Klye?" i said remembering.

"Yeah but thats not why im scared, Im scared to let you leave again." she told me.

I was in deep thought, maybe the war will be over soon, i hope. I have to be strong for her.

"We'll worry about that when the time comes now bring your baby into the world." i said rubbing her hands.

She nodded and pushed again, screaming the whole time. The baby came out and started crying while the nurses cleaned it up.

"Congradulations its a girl!" the nurse said.

"Oh my God! Wally its a girl, what do you want to name it?" she said cradeing the baby.

"Uhh how bout Sakura?" i asked

"Thats perfect! Sakura Arana Beatles just like Kyle Haruko Beatles." she said with her eyes shining.

"I think..."I started but she screamed again. "Doctor whots wrong with 'er?" i asked franticaly.

"My gosh its another baby you now have twins" he said holding up a baby. "Its a girl!" he said.

"Oh im soo happy Wally even happier than when you first aked me out. Well now we have to name this little one." Kuki said.

"How about Kiah Alana?" i said combining our cultures and others.

"Perfect, now go tell the others" she said

TEN MONTHES LATER

"Go to Daddy Sakura, go to daddy Kaih!" Kuki said smiling at the twins. They were trying to walk to there proud daddy, Wally.

"Oy Kyle! come here your sisters are walking!" Wally yelled up the stairs.

Kyle came running down and jumped into his fathers arms with a Cam-corder that he got for christmas (A/N: ok i figured out the date for the birthes of the babies! both of them were born November 28 my best friends b-day. Now its after Christmas around December 31)

"Daddy look i fixed it!" Kyle said with shining eyes.

Wally remembered the whole thing, Kyle tried to tape everything about his new bigger family. 'He shouldnt have tried to tape us burping the babies. The babies spit up all over the camera and it short curcuited.

"Thats great Kyle! I cant belive you fixed it!" Wally said amazed.

"Yeah, it wasnt easy. I had to ask uncle Hoagie if he knew anything about cameras and he said no so i went and asked Bell because she knows a lot about cameras and computers and she told me how to fix part of it. But i did the rest all by my self! Dad are you proud of me?" he asked.

"Very proud, Kyle great job!!!"

"Wally look the twins are walking!" Kuki said poking me.

"Kyle are you getting this?" i asked?

"Yep Daddy I am" he said proudly.

(Arana means Moon and Haruko means first born child Kiah means from the beautiful place and Alana means fair, beautiful, offering)

Well i hope you liked part one of chaptuh 3 i'll finish this chapter soon. i just wanted to get something out there so i wouldnt loose you guyz.

Cat


End file.
